Forever Mine
by HiroXK
Summary: Her eyes widened at the sound of his words. Here he was offering a choice to be free. Something she thought she never wanted until now. She had a choice to either go with him or die. SasukeXOC
1. Water and Fire

Water and Fire

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto

"Sayuri, wake up. Lord Orochimaru wishes to speak with you." Kabuto hissed.

Sayuri groaned as, she was awakened by Kabuto. The young kunoichi yawned and stretched as she climbed outta bed and reluctantly followed Kabuto out of her room to find out what exactly lord Orochimaru wanted.

However she had a feeling she already knew what. For the past few days Lord Orochimaru had been sending her and a couple other sound ninja out on border patrol.

That and he also asked her to try and use her medical ninjutsu skills to try and heal his hands some more. Which she had failed at doing. For while Kabuto had been training her these couple months to master medical ninjutsu she was unsuccessful in trying to help Kabuto heal Lord Orochimaru's hands.

Ever since the battle with Konohagakure not too long ago Sayuri had noticed Lord Orochimaru had become more adamant about protecting the borders of the Otogakure and healing himself.

For what purpose, she did not know nor did she dare question him and just did as she was told.

What troubled her however was the fact that the sound 5 and more importantly Kimimaro had not yet returned from their "retrieval" mission. They should've been back from Konoha days ago.

Sayuri wonder what it was it they were sent to retrieve in Konohagakure and if they had been successful.

Surely this could be what Lord Orochimaru wanted to speak with her about? The success of the Sound 5? Or did he need her to heal more wounds?

So many questions filled the young kunoichi's head and they would soon be answered as she and Kabuto entered Lord Orochimaru's room.

Upon entering, Sayuri saw a boy standing in the room. He was dressed in a dark blue yukata, had spikey raven colored hair that seemed to be messed up as if he possibly gotten into a fight, and an aura about him that sent chills down her spine.

When she and Kabuto had entered the room the boy turned to look at them, his onyx colored eyes seemed to pierce through Sayuri's soul causing her to shudder and avert her gaze to the floor.

Something about him looking at her reminded her so much of Kimimaro. In a sense that he had a gaze that seemed to not only see right through her but longed to find his purpose.

When Kabuto saw the boy he smirked. So just as Lord Orochimaru had predicted Sasuke Uchiha had indeed come to them and by his own free will.

'Foolish child.' Kabuto thought.

Now that all his pawns were together Lord Orochimaru spoke, "Ahh Sayuri finally you join us at last. and Sasuke Uchiha too. Excellent."

Sasuke Uchiha? Who was he and why did Lord Orochimaru seemed so pleased to have him here.

"Lord Orochimaru, you sent for me?" Sayuri asked as she bowed her head. Sasuke looked at her amused she was another one of Orochimaru's pawns however when he looked into her sapphire eyes they seemed to be filled with such uncertainty, fear and longing.

Longing for what he didn't know but he intended to figure it out.

Orochimaru snickered and continued speaking, "Sasuke I'm so glad you've come, the sound 5 did well in bringing you here. Now we can unlock your true powers and potential with that sharingan of yours."

"Hn. Whatever, so as long as it makes me stronger and helps me get my revenge." Sasuke retorted.

"Why you arrogant little brat just who do you think you are talking to lord Orochimaru that way? Show some respect, and watch your tongue or else." Sayuri spat.

Sasuke smirked for he had obviously struck a nerve with Sayuri.

"Sayuri calm yourself girl." Lord Orochimaru instructed.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru. I'm sorry."

"Now then Sasuke and Sayuri, I'm sending you two out on border patrol. Now that Sasuke is here I'm certain ninjas from Konoha will come looking for him."

"But what about the sound 5 my lord, shouldn't we wait for them?" Sayuri inquired.

"Sayuri, they aren't coming back. They've been killed." Kabuto said.

Sayuri's eyes widened. There was no possible way that they were all dead? Surly one could've survived.

"What about Kimimaro?"

"Even poor old Kimimaro is gone too Sayuri girl. He wouldn't have lived much longer had he survived."

"Lord Orochimaru what do you mean?"

"Never you mind dear girl, now take Sasuke and go do as I asked. Kabuto and I have work to do."

"Yes my lord." Sayuri said as she bowed.

Sayuri and Sasuke both headed out the door leaving Orochimaru and Kabuto alone. Kabuto smirked as he turned to his master.

"Poor foolish Sayuri, she has no idea what's in store for her and Sasuke and yet she is still continues to be a good obedient dog. Are you going to take both their bodies as vessels as planned?"

"Of course Kabuto. That sharingan is very valuable and Sayuri and her excellent knowledge of both water style techniques and medical ninja is quite handy."

"Yes, but if I may ask what is reasoning for pairing them up?"

"Why they're opposites of course water and fire seperately both elements are strong, but both elements together are quite powerful don't you think Kabuto?"

Kabuto pushed up his glasses and smirked.

"Of course they are Lord Orochimaru. Of course they are."

The walk outside the hideout with Sasuke was silent. As Sayuri had so many questions going on in her head, and she was not impressed with the cocky, arrogant attitude of Sasuke Uchiha. How dare he come in their fortress and act like he owned the place. Then had the nerve to speak to Lord Orochimaru the way he did.

'Tch. What an arrogant ass.'

When they reached the outside, the two split up each taking one side of the border. However, with only two of them, there was a lot more ground to cover and each of them had to be extra vigilant.

After a couple hours of patrol Sayuri and Sasuke, returned to the fortress. Kabuto waiting for them.

"Good work, Sasuke and Sayuri. Sayuri come we have more medical ninjutsu training to do."

"Yes, Kabuto."

The two left leaving Sasuke alone to explore the fortress if he pleased. He took note of the inside, he counted the rooms and found there was both and upstairs and downstairs. Making sure to take note of all the possible exit points for when the time came once he was stronger, he would make his escape and find his brother and kill him.

He wondered why exactly a young kunoichi like Sayuri was here serving Orochimaru. Perhaps she was like him trying to seek revenge and get stronger. He could sense that she had a greater purpose and when the time came he'd take with her with him and make her of some use to him.

As Sasuke contemplated his escape and plans to deal with Itachi. Orochimaru and Kabuto were talking about their plans for Sasuke Sayuri for the next three years.

"Three years Kabuto and then Sayuri and Sasuke's bodies and power will be mine."

"What will we do with them for the next three years?" Kabuto inquired.

"Make them stronger of course especially Sasuke and his sharingan. I could use those eyes. Sayuri and her water styles, lightning techniques along with the medical ninjutsu training she gets will be quite useful."

"Three years." Kabuto said while smirking.

Three years.


	2. Invasion

Invasion

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing

Three years had come and passed. Naruto Uzumaki had just returned to Konoha not too long ago and was already placed on his second mission with the newly formed Team 7. Their mission was something he had hoped to get back to since the day he left with Jiraiya, and now here was his chance to correct the mistake and keep the promise he made to Sakura all those years ago. Bring Sasuke back. Getting to the Otogakure would not be an easy task and bringing and convincing Sasuke to come back would be a whole other task in itself.

First Team 7 had to reach the sound village which captain Yamato said would take them three days or so reach. Second, they had to find the fortress in which Sasuke, Orochimaru, Kabuto, and whichever other sound ninja goons were located in. Thirdly, Team 7 was newly reformed with Kakashi being hospitalized and with the additions of both captain Yamato and Sai. This was a test for all them to see if they could truly work well as a cohesive and unified team.

Lastly was the was the matter of convincing Sasuke to come back. That in itself would not be easy as he was very stubborn and seemed to crave power to achieve his goal of killing Itachi.

But they had to try for Sasuke's very life depended on it. Since learning that Orochimaru planned to take Sasuke's body to gain more power, Naruto made it his own personal mission to be the one convince Sasuke to come back. There was no way in hell that Naruto let that snake Orochimaru take his best friend's body. Absolutely no way.

Unbeknownst to both Sakura and Naruto their new team mate Sai and new leader Yamato were both given their own missions.

Sai was given a mission by the Anbu Black Ops themselves. His mission was to kill Sasuke Uchiha as he was now classified in their bingo book as an S class rouge ninja. And he had already accomplished part of his personal mission by infiltrating the hideout. As he managed to trick his way in. He had also already managed to meet Sasuke Uchiha himself. And was ready to take him down. As he was ordered.

Yamato was given a mission by Lady Tsunade herself, to help suppress and subdue the nine tail fox spirit within Naruto as it was now gaining more influence over the boy due to the gradual weakening of the seal and it was becoming harder for Naruto to control.

Despite all members of Team 7 having different mission objectives, one thing reminded the same they had to find Sasuke.

Unknown to Team 7, both Sasuke and Sayuri had indeed gotten much stronger in the last 3 years. Each perfecting and learning new techniques. Both becoming an unstoppable duo. Just as Orochimaru had said when they first were paired fire and water were strong elements together.

Today was no exception, for Sasuke who returned to the fortress after managing to slay, intruders and Sayuri had managed to improve on her medical ninjutsu skills. Needless to say, Orochimaru was very pleased with his and Sayuri's progress and soon it would be time to take their bodies.

But first the pest supposedly sent by Danzo must be dealt with. As he did not think for second that Sai was not an enemy.

"Welcome back Sasuke. I see your mission went very well." Kabuto said.

"Hn. Of course, it did." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"I'd watch that tone if I were you Sasuke."

"Whatever. Where's Sayuri?"

Kabuto smirked as he pushed his glasses up. Seeing Sasuke concerned for someone who he thought of as no more than a team mate was quite amusing.

"Are you concerned Sasuke?"

"Hmph. Don't be stupid Kabuto, I just want to know where my team mate is."

"She's busy treating one of Lord Orochimaru's wounds."

"Can't he take care of himself?" Sasuke asked as he smirked.

"Watch your attitude Sasuke. While Lord Orochimaru may not be able to kill you at the moment, it doesn't mean that I can't."

"Go ahead and try," Sasuke challenged.

As the two were about to draw their weapons Sayuri emerged from Orochimaru's room, "Sasuke, Kabuto. What are you two doing?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and humphed.

"Nothing. I finished my mission today, I'm going to my room. To rest," Sasuke said and walked down the hallway and slammed the door to his room.

"Sayuri how is Lord Orochimaru is he feeling well, did you make an progress?"

Sayuri nodded.

"Excellent. You are doing well. Now turn into your room."

"Yes Kabuto." Sayuri said and retreated to her room.

Night fell on the forest near Otogakure leaving Team 7 in a vulnerable position and open for attack.

"We'll sleep here tonight but we must take turns for watch. I'll take the first watch. Be ready to move first thing in the morning." Yamato instructed.

"Right." The rest of the team said in unison.

'We're coming for you Sasuke.' Naruto thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Team 7 finally reached the fortress in which Sasuke and Sai would be found.

"We've finally made it. Let's save Sasuke, find Sai and get out of here." Naruto declared and was to take off when captain Yamato stopped him.

"Naruto before we just go bursting in there, we need a plan."

"But Sasuke..."

"Naruto listen to captain Yamato. He's right, we need a plan. As much as I want to save Sasuke as well as find Sai we can't be reckless." Sakura remarked.

Naruto looked stunned. For Sakura had grown so much in the last three years. Usually she would be right along with him wanting to run off and do whatever it took to save Sasuke. Yet here she was calm, collected and ready to listen to Captain Yamato and his plan.

"My I'm impressed at how calm you all are. Especially knowing what could be happening to your friends in there." Yamato said.

"All right, Sakura, Naruto we'll go in and search the fortress for Sasuke. If we run into Orochimaru while there, I will engage him. You two are to save Sasuke, get Sai and get out while you can. Understood?"

"Yes, captain Yamato."

"Yes captain."

"Naruto there is one other thing you and I must discuss."

Naruto looked puzzled. What else could Yamato want to talk about? The more time they wasted talking, the less they had to rescue Sasuke and find Sai.

Yamato had told Naruto that should the nine tailed fox be released again he'd do all he could again to suppress the beast and stop Naruto.

Naruto nodded. And with that said Team 7 managed to get into the hideout through a secret passage. The team looked around. It was a massive dark labyrinth. But they couldn't keep standing around. They had to find both Sasuke and Sai.

As they ran through, they found Sai's belongings. A picture book he had told Naruto about along with a shocking book called the bingo booked. Yamato stopped his team and explained to them just exactly what Sai's true mission was. Assassinating Sasuke.

Sakura and Naruto couldn't believe what they heard. There was absolutely no way Sai could through with killing Sasuke could he? Not after everything they had told Sai about him, right? Naruto refused to believe it especially after seeing a real genuine smile from Sai indicating he wouldn't harm Sasuke. In any case Team 7 had to find Sai and stop him from killing Sasuke if that was indeed his true mission.

Meanwhile Sai had reached Sasuke's room. Opened the door and peered in on his sleeping form. After hearing what both Sakura and Naruto had told him about Sasuke and their bond. It was clear what his new objective was. He had to help his new comrades and bring him home at all costs. Sai summoned ink snakes the that slithered their way up to Sasuke's bed. And were about to wrap themselves around the Uchiha's body when he suddenly awakened.

"Whose there?" Sasuke asked irritably. Demanding to know who had the nerve to awaken him.

Sai spoke to Sasuke from the door. Telling Sasuke, about the things his former team mates told him about Sasuke. Reminding him of his bond with a certain knuckle-headed ninja. He also told about what Danzo had planned and while he was originally sent to indeed assassinate him, it was now his mission to bring him back to the hidden leaf.

"Is that really your excuse for waking me up?" Sasuke asked and just before the snakes could wrap around his bound anymore than they could, Sasuke reached out his hand.

Bang!

There was a loud expolsion as Sasuke managed to stop Sai's jutsu with his raw power alone.

Upon hearing the blast Sayuri jumped out of bed, pulled on her purple kimono top and ran out as fast as she could to see what had caused the explosion. Not too far behind her was Team 7 who was also headed toward the explosion.

Upon arriving outside, Sayuri saw four things. The first was a giant crater in what she recognized as what used to be Sasuke's room. The second, was the leaf village ninja who had supposedly been sent to lord Orochimaru. An obvious lie. Crouching in the center of the crater with his hands over his head to shield himself from the blast. Astonished at how Sasuke stopped his jutsu with his own raw power. The third, was Kabuto being held at kunai point by a leaf village ninja who had their attention on the crater.

The fourth, was Sasuke stand on a ledge a couple feet away from the crater and he was staring down at scene.

When his eyes landed on her, he motioned for her to come up the ledge. She body flickered and was now standing side by side with him. Looking down at the scene below them. A familiar pink haired kunoichi came running out of newly formed hole. And grabbed Sai by his collar demanding that he tell her exactly what his plan was all along.

"Sakura." Sasuke called.

At the sound of her name, Sakura let go of Sai looked up. It was too good to real. There standing above her was Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sasuke," She said in a whisper.

Looking closer she noticed he wasn't alone. There standing beside him was a kunoichi. She had black hair that went to her mid back. Was clad in purple kimono top, with black leggings. Staring down at her.

Who was she? Was she his teammate?

It wasn't long till Naruto came running out. Joining Sakura and Sai.

"Well Naruto you came too. I assume Kakashi is here too?"

"Unfortunately, Kakashi couldn't make it. So, I am here in his place," Yamato said as he walked out of the tunnel and joined Team 7.

Yamato continued, "Team Kakashi is here to escort you back to the leaf."

"Team Kakashi," Sasuke said as he peered down at his former team.

Sai then drew out his blade.

"I knew it. Sai don't." Sakura pleaded.

"So that guy is my replacement? I thought the team already had a weakling. He was saying something about wanting to protect the bond between Naruto and me."

"Sai? I thought your mission was to assassinate," Sakura started but was cut off by Sai, "Its true I was given a classified mission to find and eliminate Sasuke but I'm through following orders. From now on I think for myself. Naruto, I think you can help me in remember, bring back those old feelings that I thought were lost. Things that were once important to me. I really don't know that much about you Sasuke, but I do know Naruto and Sakura would be willing to risk about everything for you. They don't want to lose their connection to you, they would do anything to protect those bonds. I still don't understand it, but you Sasuke you must understand it."

"You're right, I did understand. And that's why I severed them! You see I have a different bond now. Between my older brother and me, it's the bond of hatred."


	3. Battle Ensues

Battle Ensues: Team Kakashi vs Sayuri and Sasuke

Disclaimer don't own Naruto

"Having too many ties to this world it weakens one's ambition. Distracts you from what truly matters."

"If that's how you felt Sasuke, then why didn't you...," Naruto struggled with the words, "If that's all true then why didn't you kill me that day?! Didn't you want to break our bond Sasuke?!"

"The reason is simple, its that I couldn't break our bond Naruto. I was simply doing as my older brother had done before me. It was nothing more than a strategy to gain power."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I don't owe you any explanations. All I will tell you is, that day I only spared your life on a whim nothing more."

Sasuke jumped down from the cliff.

Sayuri followed suit.

Moving almost as fast as the wind blew, he was standing face to face with Naruto with arm draped over Naruto's shoulder. While Sayuri stood in between Sakura and Sai. Watching for any sudden movements from the two.

"You know wasn't it your dream to become the Hokage? All of the time you spent chasing after me, could've been better spent in training. Wouldn't you agree Naruto," Sasuke taunted.

"Sasuke what are you..." Sakura questioned as Sasuke spoke again, "But this time my whim is telling me to finish what I started." And with that he drew his blade.

"How can I ever be Hokage if I can't save a friend. Isn't that right Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he watched Sasuke's blade become unsheathed and then swung behind him.

Thinking quickly Sai ran in and blocked Sasuke's sword from striking Naruto.

"That block you selected was the correct one."

Suddenly his eyes changed from normal to his sharringan as he used his chidori stream to push away Sai, Naruto and a wood style attack from Yamato. Causing both Naruto and Said to knocked to the ground. While Yamato was knocked back, leaving the only person in his way to be Sakura.

She came at him at full speed, chakra fist ready to go. Ready to strike him down. And stop him on her own if she had to. When suddenly Sayuri came at her at full speed with what looked to be a whip of chakra controlled lightning in her hand.

"Lightning whip!" The lightning whip managed to knock Sakura backwards and away from Sasuke. Who now turned his attention back on Sakura. He reached for his blade fueled with his chidori lightning and was about strike her down too when suddenly Yamato came rushing in a kunai in hand. Trying to block and cut through Sasuke's attack before he had a chance to hurt Sakura. However Yamato ended up paying for his mistake as Sasuke's blade cut through and pierced his shoulder.

"The block you chose was an incorrect one. My snake sword is special. It's impossible to block."

All of Team Kakashi was down. Or so he thought when Naruto began to stir. As Naruto looked up, Sasuke noticed his eyes were no longer his but that of the ninetailed fox. That was until, using his own sharingan, he managed to both see right through Naruto and suppress the ninetailed fox's chakra from seeping through to take over. Causing Naruto to change back.

Using all the strength he had Yamato used his wood style jutsu to first remove Sasuke's sword from his body. Then tried using a wood dome to try and capture both Sasuke and Sayuri as they both were coming in for a duo attack. Sasuke with his sword and Sayuri with that lightning whip.

Sasuke being as quick as he was managed to grab a hold of Sayuri's hand and using his strength managed to break through the dome and launch himself and Sayuri back up to the ledge on which they once stood. Each landing on their feet. Unscathed and unharmed. And allowing them time to possibly regroup. While at the same time leaving Team Kakashi stunned. At how well the pair worked together and at how quickly Sasuke moved to prevent them from being trapped. It was quite impressive to say the least and Team Kakashi was beginning to become unsure of whether or not they were going to beat Sasuke and take him home, but they still weren't deterred yet they had to regroup themselves and fast.


	4. A Mission Failed

A Mission Failed: Sasuke and Sayuri retreat

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

Team Kakashi was stunned. Not only at how quickly Sasuke moved but at the fact that he had launched both himself and Sayuri out of Yamato's trap and back onto the ledge they were on. Giving them time to regroup or retreat.

"Why can't you understand?! He'll take your bodies Sasuke! Orochimaru is just using you and your partner!" Naruto yelled hoping to get through to Sasuke.

"If it happens, it happens," Sasuke said monotonously.

Clearly not caring what happened to them and he continued, "You're still such a child Naruto. I don't care what happens to me or anyone else in this world. So long as I can get my revenge nothing else matters. To be honest neither Orochimaru, Sayuri or I am strong enough to face Itachi on our own. But if I can obtain the power to defeat Itachi by giving myself to Orochimaru, I'll give him my life a thousand times over."

Hearing his words made Team Kakashi and surprisingly Sayuri shudder. While Sayuri was all for serving and protecting their master the thought of him possibly taking her body honestly scared her to death. But to hear Sasuke be completely for it all for revenge was even more terrifying. For in the time she knew him he always stressed that he was an avenger and to her she thought it meant he'd want to carry out his revenge himself on his own with his own power. For to her he was quite powerful already. Not by giving his life for their master. It was the first time she actually questioned her place and purpose in the Otogakure. And for the first time Sasuke saw raw emotion in her eyes. Making her seem less of a puppet and more of a human and a possible trusted ally.

"Enough talk, Sakura Naruto out of consideration from the two of you. I haven't drastic measures against Sasuke but I'm sorry I can't hold back anymore," Yamato said as he stepped forward.

"Captain Yamato.." Sakura said.

"What do you plan on doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's a rouge shinobi no different than Orochimaru he can't be allowed to roam free. We're taking him back to the Leaf by any force necessary," Yamato explained.

"The Leaf Village I'm done with the lot of you. Sayuri let's finish them," Sasuke said as he put his sword down and began starting hand signs to finish them off and she did the same.

Only to to be stopped by Orochimaru as he grabbed their hands. Stopping the chakra flow coming from their hands.

"I wouldn't bother with those jutsus be smart now," he instructed.

"Let go," Sasuke seethed.

"Now now I'm not gonna tell you again watch your tone with lord Orochimaru," Kabuto warned Sasuke as he body flickered up to where the three of them were.

"Give me a reason to stop," Sasuke challenged.

"Sasuke please hear Kabuto out," Sayuri pleaded.

"You do remember the Akatsuki are on the move now don't you? We want the good people of the Leaf Village to get rid of them for us. As many of them as possible. If the other Akatsuki interfere you might not get your precious revenge," Kabuto explained.

"That's a pitiful excuse," Sasuke retorted.

"But if it increases your chances by 1% it's worth it. Agreed?" Kabuto challenged.

Sasuke thought for a bit before finally easing up and Orochimaru let their hands go.

"We're leaving," He said. Sasuke sheathed his sword. Throwing one last glance at his former teammates. And just like that he, Kabuto, Sayuri and Orochimaru disappeared in flames that seem to engulf them. Leaving Team Kakashi stunned for they had failed to bring him back. Again.

Once they were safely in a new hideout, Orochimaru took the time to lecture his two prodigies on how they needed to be smarter and choose their battles wisely. Sayuri bowed in understanding while Sasuke merely hned at the suggestion. Sayuri was about to head off to a room to claim as hers when Sasuke stopped her, "Sayuri wait."

She turned on her heel at the sound of her name being called, "What is it? Did you need healing?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just your eyes," He commented.

She arched an eyebrow at his comment, "What about my eyes?"

"They showed emotion today. Fear, doubt. Are you having doubts about your purpose?"

Sayuri's eyes widened at his statement. How did he see right through her?

"I-I don't know," She answered shakily.

"I see," He said.

He then turned on his heel to head to a room he could claim as his. For while she claimed she was unsure, the fact that he even saw fear and doubt in her eyes was proof enough for him that she longed for something greater and for some reason he had this desire to free not only himself but her from Orochimaru's bonds.


	5. Peacefulness

Peacefulness

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto

It had been weeks since Team Kakashi invaded one of their hideouts. Since then they moved hideouts and were now in a new one in hopes that there'd be no more intrusions. It would be such a pain to have to move let alone fight again. Believe it or not things in the Otogakure were dare anyone say peaceful. For once.

Today Sasuke and Sayuri were outside working on improving her taijutsu skills. To be honest they weren't that good and if he was to take her as an ally to help him fight and take down Itachi then he needed her at her best.

When they sparred, he would always use his sharingan as way to teach her what exactly they'd be up against while facing Itachi. She grew to learn that when dealing with an opponent like him who used those eyes of his, it was best not to look them in the eyes. As he could see right through every move she made. Sayuri had trained herself to look down at his feet and anticipate his movements that way. It took a lot of skill and while she wasn't as quick as him she still managed to keep up with him.

In this case she saw that he was about to throw a punch at her.

She dodged and blocked and threw an uppercut at his jaw. Which he of course blocked with ease and aimed a kick at her. She blocked and dodged. The two went at it until both were completely out of breath and at this point panting. While Sasuke would never admit it, he was quite impressed with how much Sayuri was improving.

"That's enough for now Sayuri," He said as he took a moment to catch his breath.

"Thank you for sparring with me Sasuke," She said as she caught her breath and bowed to him.

He sighed he had to get her to stop being so formal with him. It made him well... uncomfortable. And to be honest, it made her seem less human and more of a puppet. He wanted her to ease up around him for if he wanted her as an ally, she had to learn she could relax around him. They were teammates after all and dare he say friends. Though he never expected to find a friend in a place like the Otogakure. They were always in fights it seemed, shedding blood. Always running to hide like rats. And yet through it all he seemed to have made what he considered a valuable ally in her and most importantly a friend. He wanted her to see it was not like her relationships with Orochimaru and Kabuto. They were not servant and master. No, they were more than just that.

"Stop doing that," He commanded

Sayuri arched an eyebrow at his request, "Stop doing what?"

"Being so formal with me. It makes me uncomfortable. You can relax around me. We are teammates after all, comrades maybe even fiends," He stated monotonously.

"F-friends? I'm sorry Sasuke, it's just...when you've been here for as long as I have you don't really expect to find friends here. Just people who want to use you as a pawn in their own game to gain favor from lord Orochimaru," She explained.

"You never even had anyone you could consider a trusted ally?" He questioned.

She thought for second then answered, "I don't know. I thought I did in Kimimaro but now that I think about it, he only seemed to do things that served his own purpose which was to please lord Orochimaru."

"I see," Sasuke said he took in everything she had said.

"B-but with you I can't explain it I feel as if I found in you what I could not in them. An ally and maybe even a friend," She said.

That was all he needed to hear. Now he was talking to a person as opposed to a mindless puppet. Now he could trust her and take her with him when the time came. She soon sat on a nearby rock, to rest leaving him to work on improving his chidori.

As they had their talk and finished sparring, in another part of their hideout Orochimaru and Kabuto were talking. Earlier Orochimaru had requested for Guren to be brought to him. She being delighted in the fact that Orochimaru had not forgotten about her took it as an opportunity to make a name for herself as she commanded the prisoners, they had to battle it out for a chance to serve lord Orochimaru. Orochimaru talked about how at one point she was his number one candidate for his new body. However, time caught up to her and then Gen'yumaru was chosen.

"With every passing day young Sasuke and Sayuri grow stronger. The transference drawing closer. When that time comes the Leaf and the Akatsuki can be dealt with once and for all. And this current endeavor will ensure it," Orochimaru pointed out.

"It's what we need to do after your transference that worries me. I'm not convinced that women can be trusted, my lord," Kabuto said worriedly.

"This job is a particular one, I'm afraid. Guren is this the only one who will do, Orochimaru pointed out.

"I want you to speed up that test," He ordered.

"Of course, I'll leave today if I can," Kabuto said as a matter of factly. He then headed to Sasuke's room to check on him only to find he was gone. Which meant there was no point in going to, Sayuri's room to check on her for he already knew where'd she be. With him. That agitated him for she had been spending an usual amount of time with Sasuke thus neglecting her medical ninjutsu training. That would simply not do and he would have to do something about it.

Outside Sasuke was working on making his chidori stronger with the help of his curse mark. Sayuri watched in admiration at how much control he had over both the chidori and the curse mark. Truth be told while she did have a curse mark too, unlike Sasuke she didn't like using it and only did so to heal quickly and boost her chakra.

Sasuke stopped his attack and sheathed his sword and suddenly he spotted another unidentified female with purple eyes and blondish hair, clad in green on the same rock as Sayuri gathering flowers completely unaware she was in the presence of two rouge shinobi. Sasuke noticed, Sayuri had body flickered behind her, with a kunai in her hand ready to slit the girl's throat. Using only nonverbal cues he signaled for her to come to where he was. She did so. Wondering who in the hell the girl was and how she got past and close to them without them sensing her presence.

She spoke, "Tell me do you prefer white or red camellias. They don't lose their petals the whole flower falls off. The nuts can be used for oil, and the tree itself makes very good charcoal."

"You shouldn't be here. Go home," Sasuke warned as they turned to head back inside.

"Yes, go home girl," Sayuri also warned.

"Go home? I'm not sure where I would go home to. Maybe you can tell me. Is this where I'm supposed to return to?" She asked.

Her words made the both of them turn back around. Just what was she playing at here. She continued speaking, "I don't know. It doesn't feel right, somehow. This isn't where I'm supposed to return to. But really you two wouldn't know that would you? Say do you two have a home then?"

 _This was getting more agitating by the second._ Sayuri thought as she twirled the kunai in her hand. Was Sasuke certain he didn't want her to run over there and possibly throw her in the river below them.

Obviously not since he addressed the girl, "I have nothing like that."

The two turned on their heels to leave when suddenly Kabuto appeared and approached the female.

"Yukimaru here you are. It's time to go," He instructed.

"All right," she said as she turned to go with Kabuto.

"Sorry to bother you two," Kabuto said as he took Yukimaru with him.

She took one last look at them and waved and bid farewell to Sasuke. Sayuri rolled her eyes and nearly barfed at the girl's goodbye to Sasuke. Wait was she feeling jealousy? Great first fear, doubt and now jealousy. To make it worse her eye roll did not go unnoticed by the Uchiha.

Who took the time to in his own way tease her about it, "Oi idiot what's the matter are you jealous?"

"Tch, no I'm not jealous she just got on my nerves is all," Sayuri said as she crossed her arms and huffed as they went back inside.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk in amusement as he followed suit. She couldn't lie to him. Though what was more amusing was the fact that she was even jealous at all. Yes, it was quite amusing indeed.


End file.
